Recueil Teen Wolf
by Vampirou
Summary: Recueil de textes trop longs pour être des drabbles et trop courts pour être des OS. MultiShip. NoSpoil. DeathFic. PWP. Fluff. Rating M (dans le doute)
1. Chapter 1 Sterek - Mélancolie

**Yooo !**

 **Commençons ce recueil avec un petit Sterek ^^**

 **Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire et c'est bien dommage...**

 **Warning en bas !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **** Mélancolie ****

_ Hey. Tu te souviens quand on était amoureux. Dit-il mélancolique.

Son regard se détourne du visage devant lui et semble voir au-delà du monde.

_ On était heureux, non ?

Stiles n'attend aucune réponse à sa question.  
À genou dans la terre, les yeux rivés au sol se remplissent de larmes.

_ Je me souviens de cette sensation chaude dans mon ventre. Continue Stiles avec un sourire nostalgique. On voulait faire tellement de choses.

Sa voix est calme, son cœur aussi. Le temps semble figé. Cet instant est important et la nature se tait.

_ Quand tu me prenais dans tes bras c'est comme si je m'envolais, comme si j'étais libre. Comme si je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

Les poings sur les cuisses de Derek se resserrent alors qu'il tente de réprimer le sanglot qui monte dans sa gorge. Son visage est inondé de larmes à présent, il ferme les yeux forts dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'écoulement.

_ Hey, Derek. Souffle Stiles. Tu te souviens comme s'était bien d'être amoureux ?

Stiles est allongé sur la terre mouillée de la forêt de Beacon Hills, il regarde la lune.

_ Recommence, Derek. Retombe amoureux.

Les yeux clos, serein, Stiles sourit. C'est bon, il va bien. Il a été heureux.

_ Promet moi Derek. Promets-moi de vivre.  
_ Je te promets. Parvient à dire difficilement Derek la voix éraillée. Je te promets. Je te promets. Murmure-t-il comme une litanie.  
_ Ça va aller maintenant.  
Ses doigts glacés caressent le visage mouillé qui refuse de le regarder.  
_ Je vais bien. Conclut Stiles.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif ralentit encore et s'arrête. Une perle salée coule de son œil. Le vent souffle et l'emporte. Derek relève la tête et regarde le corps de celui qu'il a tant aimé.  
Le grondement se forme dans son bas-ventre et remonte, il s'intensifie dans sa gorge et explose quand il hurle à la lune.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **WARNING : DeathFic**

 **Je suis tellement pas désolé mais avouez c'était mal partit dès le début xD**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

 **Bisous !**

 **MAJ : 07/07/2017 Correction des fautes**


	2. Chapter 2 NoSpoil - Chef d'Oeuvre

**Yoo !**

 **Pairing : NoSpoil mais M/M**

 **Pas de Warning**

 **Rating : K**

 **Musique qui va avec :** **Pyramid - See You In The Other Side** **( watch?v=NYlFen7oG4k )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **** Chef d'Oeuvre ****

La musique jouait en rythme. Les corps bougeaient, se frottaient. L'atmosphère était chaude et sentait la sueur. Les lumières aux couleurs flashy dansaient dans la boîte. Et il était là, se déhanchant au milieu de la piste dans une cadence différente des autres. Un casque sur les oreilles, comme pour se protéger, pour rester dans sa bulle. Partager le moment, mais seul.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cet inconnu qui dansait. Les constellations de sa peau n'étaient que plus belle avec le jeu de lumière. Les cheveux mouillés de transpiration, il devait bouger depuis un moment déjà. La tête relevée vers le plafond, faute d'avoir le ciel et ses étoiles, les yeux fermés, il vivait cet instant comme si sa vie en dépendant. Plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur lui. Certains se demandant pourquoi, d'autres profitant simplement de ce spectacle magnifique, mais lui, il était hypnotisé. Tel une toile mouvante, son rythme envoûtant le rendait fou. La grâce de ses gestes, la mélodie de son corps, la mélancolie de son visage et pourtant cette vie qu'il dégageait, tout était beau chez lui. Les courbes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux étaient sans défaut. Parfaites dans leurs imperfections. Une évidence. Un hymne. Un chef d'œuvre.

Il s'avança vers lui, n'écoutant plus ses amis qui l'appelaient. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il était réel ou s'il était seulement un mirage. Pareille beauté ne pouvait être réelle. Ses pas l'avaient mené derrière cet inconnu qui lui avait volé tout raisonnement, mais qui l'avait gonflé d'énergie nouvelle. Une main se posa sur une épaule dénudée d'avoir trop bougé. Un sursaut. Un demi-tour. Un regard miel qui s'accroche à un regard acier. Un sourire puis deux. Deux mains qui s'emparent de chaque côté du casque pour le soulever et le porter à d'autres oreilles. Des dents qui viennent mordiller une lèvre. La joie. L'espoir. L'amour. La vie. Un chef d'œuvre.  
Peter venait de rencontrer Stiles.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plut,**

 **Bisous, à la prochaine !**

 **MAJ : 07/07/2017 Correction des fautes**


	3. Chapter 3 MultiShip - Jour de Neige

**Yooo !**

 **Pairing : Multi NoSpoil**

 **Rating K**

 **Mode Fluff activé**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **** Jour de Neige ****

Il y a eu des jours noirs à Beacon Hills. Certain à cause de lui d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'en est pas un. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de neige.

Toute la meute est rassemblée au chaud dans le confort du loft de Derek qui est rentré il y a peu, au plus grand plaisir de certain.

Stiles a fait des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde y comprit pour lui. L'hyperactif a même mis des guimauves.

Il y a encore quelque mois le brun n'aurait jamais pensé être là, entouré de gens qui, même s'il ne l'aime pas tous, accepte sa présence.

Scott a ramené tout un tas de couvertures moelleuses et douces même s'ils n'en ont pas spécialement besoin.

Il ne manque pas grand chose pour que tout soit parfait. Peut-être un peu de courage.

Lydia a lancé un film et c'est emmitouflé dans sa couverture avec Parrish.

Mason et Corey partagent la leur avec Hayden et Liam ainsi que le même canapé.

Étonnamment, Peter et Malia discutent ensemble sans se crier, comprenez grogner, dessus.

Scott est dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. Quand Derek était revenu en disant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il était prêt maintenant personne ne s'était attendu à ça sauf peut être Stiles et Lydia.

Stiles lui est debout, il attend quelque chose. Peut-être un peu de courage aussi. Il prend sa couverture la pose sur ses épaules et se dirige vers la grande baie vitrée.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de neige, quelque chose de rare en Californie. Quelque chose de beau aussi.

L'hyperactif frissonne, les joints des vitres laissant filer un peu d'air, il faudra le dire à Derek.

Le brun le regarde du coin de l'œil. Un sourire tendre prend place sur son visage. Il prend sa propre couverture et s'enroule dedans. Il se lève du sol où il était assis et va rejoindre Stiles.

Ils restent là, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, admirant les rues et les immeubles se recouvrirent de blanc. Admirant le reflet de l'autre dans la vitre.

Juste un peu de courage.

Les autres ont compris il y a longtemps déjà. Ils les observent. Attendent.

Stiles frissonne encore. Theo le remarque, il enlève sa couverture de ses épaules et la place sur celles de Stiles. Ils ne disent rien, juste un regard à travers la fenêtre.

La chimère reste encore un peu puis décide de retourner à sa place. Une main se glisse dans la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts. Un sourire timide naît sur un visage puis sur l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de neige et avec juste un peu de courage, c'est devenu parfait.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Moooooh :coeur:**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Bisous Bisous**

 **MAJ : 07/07/2017 Correction des fautes**


	4. Chapter 4 NoSpoil - He's Ok ?

**Yooo !**

 **Ouais 2 post aujourd'hui ^^**

 **Pairing : NoSpoil**

 **Rating : K+ ?**

 **Warning en bas**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

 **** He's OK ? ****

Il était là. Les mains couvertes de sang. Les genoux dans la terre. Le visage souillé de larmes. Il l'avait laissé mourir pour lui.

0o0

\- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? **  
-** Toujours pareil, il mange et boit ce qu'on lui donne puis il va se laver et il se couche... Comme tous les jours depuis 1 mois. **  
**_ Je savais pas, vous savez... Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aimait autant, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aimait...

 ****1 mois que celui qu'il aimait était parti.

 ****Quand il était revenu avec sa belle gueule, il avait dit qu'il avait changé, mais il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il restait un connard dont on voulait se méfier. **  
**Il s'était battu avec lui, pourtant, c'était certain que l'un des deux était plus fort que l'autre, mais il se laissait étonnement faire. Prêt à encaisser les coups, pour lui. **  
**Leur rapprochement avait été si discret que personne ne l'avait remarqué même pas elle, alors qu'elle est plutôt perspicace d'habitude, surtout pour ce genre de chose, et puis elle les connaissait bien.

 ****Quand la meute se réunissait, ils étaient là, prêt à se sauter à la gorge, se lançant des piques, des remarques plus acerbes les unes que les autres, mais quand plus personne ne les regardait, ils s'aimaient à en perdre la raison.

 ****Et puis il y a eu l'incident, i mois.

 ****Après 2 mois d'idylle secrète, leur monde basculait, encore. Ils auraient dû le savoir, rien ne dure jamais à Beacon Hills. **  
**Des mercenaires, des êtres abjects sans honneurs, seulement attirés par l'argent, seulement attiré part la gloire, avaient débarqué en ville, prêts à tuer le moindre être surnaturel sur leur chemin pour compléter la collection de leur client. **  
**La meute s'était défendue, il s'était défendu, mais quelque fois les balles atteignent leurs cibles, quelque fois, elles traversent les chaires et détruisent l'organe. **  
**C'est ainsi qu'en pleine bataille, il était tombé à genoux et une tache rougeâtre s'était étalée sous ses mains. Il l'avait regardé. Il était désolé. Il devait l'abandonner.

 ****Il s'était jeté devant lui pour le protéger, il n'aurait jamais dû, lui n'en valait pas la peine.

 ****Le corps sans vie sur le sol, l'autre s'était acharné à le réanimer. Il ne devait pas mourir, pas lui.

 ****Le soleil ne mourait jamais.

 ****Il était là. Les mains couvertes de sang. Les genoux dans la terre. Le visage souillé de larmes. Il l'avait laissé mourir pour lui. Il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois et avait attendu la police après les avoir appelées.

 ****Ooo

\- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

-Toujours pareil... Il compte plaider coupable. **  
-** Ils s'aimaient vraiment... Sanglota Scott. **  
-** Je sais... C'est pour ça qu'il s'est sacrifié pour Jackson, pour qu'il vive. Mon fils... ****

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** ****

 **Warning : DeathFic** ****

 **Désolé... J'ai encore tué Stiles ...** ****

 **XD** ****

 **À Plus !** ****

 **Bisous Bisous**

 **MAJ : 07/07/2017 Correction des fautes**


	5. Chapter 5 NoSpoil - Impro de Noel

**Coucou !**

 **Je reviens avec un petit quelque chose que j'avais écris pour le Calendrier de Noël du Scott's Pack.**

 **Pairing : NoSpoil**

 **Rating K**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **** Improvisation de Noël ****

Les fêtes de fin d'année...  
Quelle plaie !  
Trouver des idées de cadeaux à offrir...  
La barbe !  
Nom d'un concombre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait noël. Surtout depuis... Enfin depuis.

Mais maintenant, il y avait la meute et tout un tas de gens à qui offrir des cadeaux et il y avait lui aussi. Raaaah ! Mais qui a inventé un truc pareil !  
Déjà, il avait évité le délire "père noël secret" cette année, heureusement l'année dernière avait suffit amplement ! Entre un service à thé qui prenait la poussière dans un coin et la plante qui avait crevé au bout de 2 jours. Merci bien.

Malheureusement, ça ne l'aidait toujours pas.  
Il avait fini par trouver pour tout le monde, enfin tout le monde sauf lui. La seule personne à qui il voulait vraiment faire plaisir, rien, nada, walou. Le néant.  
Il écumait les boutiques à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Un livre ? Il en avait 1 million déjà et puis lequel choisir. Un parfum ? Non, jamais ! Ne gâchons pas une telle fragrance. Un vêtement ? Aucune originalité...

\- Un fer à repasser ! Évidemment, ça sert toujours et c'est un super cadeau de grrrrrrrr. Grogna-t-il en reposant l'objet avec rage.

Il rentra bredouille une nouvelle fois, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il trouverait le cadeau idéal. Un truc original et beau et qui ferait plaisir.

Ou pas.

Il désespérait. Vraiment.

On était le 24 décembre. Ce soir, toute la meute se réunissait au grand complet depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas de cadeau pour lui. Les magasins étaient sur le point de fermer, il les avait tous faits, plusieurs fois même, sauf celui-là, et pour cause.  
Alors tant pis aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

\- Monsieur bonsoir ! Nous allons bien...  
\- Je veux ça ! Lança-t-il en coupant la vendeuse, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il montrait du doigt.

La vendeuse le regarda et acquiesça.  
Il paya et parti avec son paquet. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les bras, mais tant pis. Ça fera l'affaire n'est-ce pas ?

Raah ! Mais pourquoi il avait pris ça, chier !

L'odeur de nourriture remplissait ses narines au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les bras chargés de cadeaux pour tous ses... Amis ? Mouais, il n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais qu'importe.  
Il toqua. Puis il se sentit stupide de toquer à sa propre porte, il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans sa maison. Il dut éviter une montagne de chaussures en vrac sur le tapis de l'entrée et constata qu'il était le dernier. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on pensait à son dernier achat improvisé.

Tout le monde était là. Chez lui. Chez eux. Il salua chacun et posa ses paquets sous l'immense sapin qu'ils avaient coupé quelleque semaines plus tôt, en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser le dernier, il manquerai plus que ça.

On lui servit un verre et bien vite la bonne humeur ambiante et la multitude de petits fours eurent raison de lui et il ne pensa plus à son cadeau.  
Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Bon il est minuit les amis c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! S'extasia le deuxième maître des lieux.

Tous semblaient ravis de ce qu'il recevait et ce fut bien vite à lui d'offrir son "cadeau" à son petit ami.  
Il inspira un grand coup et tendit le présent en espérant qu'il ne secourait pas la boîte.

...

Le temps sembla terriblement long.

...

Le paquet était ouvert. Et les yeux ambrés de son homme restaient bloqués sur cette chose.

…

Il le vit inspirer et expirer et inspirer et expirer et – vous avez compris l'idée il respirait normalement quoi comme toute personne normalement constituée.

Son homme ouvrit la bouche et :

_ Un chat ? Vraiment ? Demanda Stiles se retenant de rire.  
_ Euh oui. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? Tu aimes les chats non ! ? S'agaça Peter.  
_ Pour rien c'est juste que... Tiens. Dit-il en tendant son présent à son tour tout en câlinant la petite boule rousse dans ses bras.

Peter prit délicatement la boîte, sans faire attention aux trous sur les côtés et l'ouvrit.

Il retint le rire qui montait en lui et attrapa la bestiole grise qui gigotait dans la boîte.

_ Toi non plus tu ne savais pas quoi m'offrir, avoue. Constata-t-il.  
_ Nope ! C'était soit ça soit un fer à repasser...  
Peter se mit alors à rire franchement et vint embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.  
Ils posèrent les deux boules de poils par terre qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens tellement elles étaient heureuses de sortir de leurs caisses.

_ Donc on a des chats maintenant. Posa Stiles.  
_ Il semblerait. Sourit malgré lui Peter.  
_ Par contre si l'année prochaine tu ne sais pas quoi m'offrir, ne prend de chien d'accord ?

Et Peter sera son homme dans ses bras.

0o0

_ James ! Les chats sont tous partis, deux jeunes hommes sont venus et m'ont prit les deux derniers.  
_ Tant mieux mon amour. Tiens, joyeux noël.  
_Oh ! Qu'est-ce que... Un fer à repasser ? Vraiment ! Gronda Amanda.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Je sais qu'on est en Juillet hein ! XD**

 **J'espère que cette petite chose vous aura plu !**

 **Aller Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6 NoSpoil - Brisé

**Hello les gens !**

 **Voici mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour le Scott's Pack**

 **Et ouais comme son nom l'indique cet OS est hyper joyeux ^^"**

 **Bonne lecture aux courageux**

 **Pairing : NoSpoil**

 **Rating K**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

* Brisé *

\- Scott ! Aide-moi ! Hurla Théo terrifié alors que sa sœur l'emportait avec elle.

Scott regardait la chimère disparaître par le trou sinistre dans le sol sans rien faire, laissant son cœur se briser un peu plus. Le latino posa ses yeux marron avec lassitude sur l'homme à qui il avait offert sa confiance, celui, à qui il avait confié son cœur. Les hurlements ne l'atteignaient pas, l'organe cardiaque comme protégé par une muraille. Théo lui criait de le sauver, lui qui avait apporté tant de souffrance à Beacon Hills voulait de l'aide. Scott se détourna et marcha en direction de la sortie. Le loup avait aimé la chimère. La chimère l'avait brisée.

Il y avait longtemps, Théo, Stiles et Scott étaient amis, il y avait longtemps Théo était parti après avoir posé avec timidité ses lèvres sèches sur celle du jeune garçon de 10 ans qu'était Scott. Stiles avait essayé par tous les moyens après le départ de Théo de faire sourire le jeune latino, mais la tâche fut ardue et seulement après plusieurs semaines le visage insouciant de son meilleur ami avait refait son apparition. Scott souffrait toujours de l'absence de son ami, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était mal.

Alors quand, bien des années plus tard, le visage de Théo était réapparu derrière ce faciès Lupin, le cœur de Scott avait dérapé malgré la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne. La chaleur qui s'était répandue en lui avait un goût de nostalgie.

Stiles n'avait pas été d'accord avec l'Alpha s'évertuant a prouvé le mauvais fond du garçon qui venait de revenir en ville, mais Scott n'en fit cure, il voulait faire confiance à Théo et le retrouver comme autrefois, retrouver le garçon qui lui avait donné son premier baiser. Malgré l'ennemi qui sévissait dans la ville de Beacon Hills, les deux adolescents connus pour être les meilleurs amis du monde s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. L'hyperactif à la peau pâle toujours convaincu du mauvais fond de leur ancien ami et le loup bronzé se rapprochant davantage du beau brun aux yeux bleus. La relation de Scott et Théo évolua au fil des jours, se retrouvant plus souvent seul à seul surtout depuis que Kira agissait étrangement.

Un jour où, tout les deux étudiaient le livre du docteur Valack sur les médecins de l'horreur, Théo s'était rapproché du latino sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient dans le salon des McCall. Il était si proche que Scott pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami contre sa nuque, provoquant divers frissons sur la peau du loup-garou quand la tension dans son corps était devenue insupportable Scott avait emprisonné le visage de Théo entre ses mains et avait plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour échanger un baiser désordonné et langoureux auquel l'autre, c'était empressé de répondre. Le livre avait finalement été abandonné au coin de la table basse et leurs corps s'étaient échauffés après de nombreuses caresses.

Scott ignorait la véritable raison du retour de Théo et pour lui, l'avoir près de lui était la meilleure des choses qui soit. Seulement quelques jours plus tard, on lui apportait la preuve de la méchanceté de Théo et la vérité sur ses intentions. Le monde autour du loup s'effondra un peu plus, la veille encore, il avait cru Théo quand celui-ci lui avait raconté ce que son meilleur ami avait fait, ce qui avait provoqué une dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis au point où leurs paroles les avaient blessé l'un, l'autre.

Le cœur en morceaux, le loup-garou avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour combattre ses ennemis et l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux quand il avait 10 ans. Des combats, des défaites, des blessures et des morts, tous ces événements les amenèrent, lui et ses compagnons, à ce moment précis, aux hurlements de la chimère, aux appels à l'aide.  
À l'instant où Scott lui tourna le dos. À l'instant où l'Alpha devint un Oméga.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voila ! Cétait sympa hein ? =D**

 **Comment ça non ? Pfff ... TuT**


End file.
